An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
One way to increase printing speed of an inkjet printing system is to increase the number of nozzles in the system and, therefore, an overall number of ink drops which can be ejected per second. In one arrangement, commonly referred to as a wide-array inkjet printing system, the number of nozzles is increased by mounting a plurality of individual printheads or printhead dies on a common carrier. Unfortunately, mounting a plurality of individual printheads dies on a common carrier increases manufacturing complexity. In addition, misalignment between the printhead dies can adversely affect print quality of the inkjet printing system.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.